Typically, distribution sources deliver programming media content, such as live video feed or video-on-demand (VOD) assets, to various consumer devices in a network. Such programming media content delivery is in accordance with a programming schedule, which defines what to broadcast and when, ensuring an adequate or maximum utilization of airtime. Accordingly, the programming media content is packaged into brands and organized into channels to be delivered to the consumer devices in the network.
Further, such distribution sources also package non-programming media items in such programming media content and strive to increase their appeal in order to gain wider impact. However, in certain scenarios, the buckets for such non-programming media items in the programming media content are pre-determined, and thus, may not be targeted to the preferences, likes, or dislikes of users. In such scenarios, such non-programming media items may be mostly irrelevant, thus, less impactful and less effective. Therefore, there may be desired an advanced system with an ability to schedule the non-programming media items in the programming media content in an impactful, effective, and relevant manner for an enhanced user experience.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.